supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Keilen Family
Episode summary Jo meets the Keilen family in New Market, Minnesota. With Shaun (27) and Tami (27) who have 4 children. Haeley (6), twins Maile and Malia (4) and Leighton (1). Shaun is a firefighter paramedic who formerly was in the navy, works 24 hour shifts and would rather spend time with his family. A working mother with a craving for perfection, Tami places more importance on making sure the girls are dressed perfectly than she does on making sure they behave. In spare moments, instead of spending time with her hard-working husband, she spends time cleaning the house and making sure all the vacuum tracks are back in place on the carpet (this work can last until 2 a.m.). Tami’s perfection behavior has all three her daughters acting out. Maile is an opinionated, stubborn, and a strong willed, four-year-old girl who wants to get her own way. When her mom picked out her outfit that she does not like, she will take it off, like she didn't like that outfit at all. It takes Tami about 2 hours to win the battle against Maile. If Malie wanted something else for a meal or something for snack at the wrong time and she's told no she'll throw a pretty big fit by screaming, crying, whining, stomping, and jumping wildly. Haeley gets very frustrated constantly with both of the twins. She gets constant headaches from Maile's screaming. She can have attitude and can be rude to both of the twins. Sometimes she could lash out and can get physical with them, by shouting and aggression by slapping and grabbing. Malia doesn't act out as much as the other girls, but she also misbehaves. In Malia's perfect world, she can be on Tami's lap 24 hours a day. All three of the girls misbehave in the car and out out public, especially in the grocery store. In the car, the girls act really rowdy and very rambunctious. They fight, scream, and constantly take their seat belts off. At the grocery store, there's a lot of crying, screaming, fits, tantrums, and lots of boredom. Meanwhile, Leighton is in his high chair all by himself with no attention from his parents or his sisters. He's lost in the shuffle. Can Jo help the Keilens gain control over their household? Video Full episode on YouTube In the news Family draws on Supernanny's experience - Fairbault Daily News, 11/9/2005. In this we learn the Keilen family earned $5000 for appearing on Supernanny. New Market family is visited by Super Nanny - The SUN This Week, 11/4/2005 Bratty to bearable: a family makeover - Minneapolis Star-Tribune, 11/7/2005 Family members Shaun Keilen (27) Tami Keilen (27) Haeley Keilen (6) Maile Keilen (4) Malia Keilen (4) Leighton Keilen (1) Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Twins Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Naughty Bench Episodes Category:Families with Four Children Category:Supermarket Episodes Category:US Episodes Category:Episodes in Minnesota Category:Episodes with tantruming youngsters Category:Episodes with only one disrespectful child Category:Episodes with well behaved children Category:Episodes with only one disrespectful parent Category:Car episodes Category:Episodes with young parents Category:Baby Episodes Category:Episodes with no disrespectful males Category:Families with only one boy